


Going The Full Yaoi

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jake is whatever a weeaboo's opposite is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot believe he actually said that. Out loud. With his actual mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going The Full Yaoi

"Uh, run that by me again, jungle boy?" You ask, blinking incredulously at your boyfriend behind your glasses. At least he can’t see your eyes, that would be embarrassing.

”I-I mean, since we’re dating, and I know that you’ve wanted to get physical before, so I was just suggesting that, if you want I—”

You wave one gloved hand to shush him. “That can wait. Repeat exactly what you said, how you said it before I told you to run it by me again.”

Jake’s cheeks flush a little under his tan, and you almost feel bad, but then he adjusts his glasses and speaks, in what you’re pretty certain is supposed to be a ‘sexy growl’ or some shit.

"Hey Strider, why don’t you and I go ‘head and go the full yaoi?" He asks, his eyebrows wiggling way too much. You barely keep yourself from putting a hand on his forehead to make him stop.

Instead, you bring your hand up to pinch the bridge of your nose, pushing your glasses up to the crown of your head. He opens his mouth so say something, probably in that worried voice he thinks you don’t notice, and you start laughing.

You laugh, and laugh, and  _laugh,_ until your face and lungs hurt and Jake is just glaring at you from his seat, his face pinched into a pout and his arms crossed. Every time you look at him, a new wave of laughter crashes over you and you have to take a few moments to breathe when you finally stop laughing.

He sounds pissed when he talks. “Got your laugh then, mate?”

"Jake. Jake, sorry, that was funny. I shouldn’t have laughed that much, bro, but it was really funny. You looked so serious…" You chuckle and he flushes.

Oh.  _Oh._

"You were serious. Oh. Sorry bro I, I mean, I would totally-"

He stands and stomps away before you can somehow mix a heartfelt apology with a booty call acceptance, muttering under his breath in that way he does, and you can just follow behind him. He’s staying at your place, and with his affinity for firearms it would just be stupid to go to sleep with him angry at you.

You catch him just before he steps into the room you gave him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He stays facing the door, probably breathing hard through his nostrils and ready to scream. You’ve seen him angry, and it’s always a tantrum with him.

You step into his space and tuck your arms around his waist, leaning your forehead on his shoulder blade. “I am sorry, Jake. I thought you were joking. I mean, I didn’t even know you knew what yaoi meant.”

He sighs. “I don’t. I just saw it while looking at some animes you told me about and when I looked it up, it related to our situation so….” He shrugs.

You smile and lean in to kiss him on the cheek, your fingers splaying out on his chest. “You’re cute. If you wanted it that bad, you could have just asked me directly.”

"What? Why are you talking like th—"

You cut him off with a kiss, your hand under his jaw and turning his head. He kisses back, turning a ways in your arms. When you pull away, he follows a bit.

"I was making a joke about the yaoi. Nevermind. Wanna make out?" You ask, not meeting his eyes and twisting a strand of his hair around your finger. That always gets to him.

He nods, and you kiss him again, one hand sliding into his hair at the nape of his neck and the other pushing his door open. He nearly stumbles as you walk him backwards to his bed, and he just flops onto his ass on the covers. You smirk and climb onto the bed with him while he scoots back, kneeling between his legs.

He pants when you move your lips from his to his jaw, then his neck, crawling into his lap and rolling your hips into his. He clumsily gropes at you until you have to just grab his wrists and move his hands to your ass, because otherwise you might start laughing again.

You kiss him, pull his bottom lip out from between his teeth, and roll your hips against his more insistently. He catches on and reciprocates, gasping when your fingers slip under his shirt and dance at his waistband. When he pulls back to breathe through his mouth you move to lightly bite his ear, your hands pushing his shirt up and brushing over his chest lightly.

You catch your breath, then speak, grinding your erection against his. “Take your clothes off.” There. Leave it ambiguous enough that he only undresses as much as he wants to.

He pulls his shirt off, dropping it off the side of the bed and dropping his hands to his pants. You pull your own shirt off before taking the opportunity to dip your head down and nip at his collarbone, running your fingers through his hair. He pauses when he gets his belt undone, cupping your cheek and kissing you all slow and romantic. It makes your heart hurt, really.

He plucks your glasses off your face with a smallish smile, looking into your eyes. You feel a flush crawl up your neck in splotches and settle on your cheeks, so you kiss him again before he gets any ideas.

Because you’re not half naked and horny in your sort-of boyfriend’s lap or anything.

You kiss him again and get him to sort of fall to the side with you, and with a bit of wiggling and not-so-gentle leading with your hands, you push him onto his back. Before you climb over him, you lick his lips and smirk at the gasp that gets you, your fingertips skirting the strain in his briefs to massage his inner thigh.

He swallows hard, then pushes the last of his clothing (well, his  _clothing_ clothing, he’s still got his socks on, the dork.) off his hips, then kicks them off. “N-now you.”

You grin and kiss him again before moving down the bed and out of his reach.

"No such luck, Jake." You trace the underside of his dick cautiously. You’ve only ever touched yourself, so you aren’t as cocksure as you’d like to be. "This is going the full yaoi. Senpai always gives the kouhai head first."

He looks like he’s about to question it, so you just shut your eyes and suck his dick like it’s the only thing you were made for. He moans and goes stiff, then slack on the bed, one hand finding your hair. You’re mildly worried that he’ll fuck your face (not that you can say you’d mind with a little warning first), but he just pets through your hair, murmuring encouragements in a breathy voice.

"Ahh, Dirk, that’s good, ahh…"

You look up at him and he’s watching you closely, his bottom lip between his teeth and his cheeks painted red. You meet his eyes just as you make a really fucking disgusting slurping noise and you get a blush to match his.

He smiles a little weakly and lets his head fall back on the pillow. You keep looking up for a moment, breathing through your nose, then you shuffle your pants down enough that you can shove your hand in and jack yourself off.

You speed up on him, knowing that you won’t last long with his hand in your hair and his dick in your mouth, and he gasps, groaning and sitting up partway. You pull your mouth off him and gasp for breath, then lick down his shaft to his balls, and he falls back, his hand leaving your hair to slap over his mouth.

Your jaw is actually getting sort of sore, and you’re about to say something when he gasps again, scrambling for the box of tissues on his nightstand. He comes into a wad of them, shaking slightly, and you moan as you come in your jeans, then wipe your hand on the bed.

It’s silent besides your combined panting, until he speaks again.

"Maybe I should read some of those yaoi animes."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for like a year and I only just got around to writing it. The joke is that Jake doesn't know what manga is and calls everything cartoonish and Japanese/Asian anime because he's that kind of dork. he's a dad-dork  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
